Ohana Mea  Family Matters
by alyce204
Summary: A family of four is murdered. But in order to figure out who killed them; they need to figure out why they were killed in the first place. Meanwhile, Danny's little sister, April makes a surprise visit. But something's a bit off. Prequel to Heartless.
1. Unexpected

_**Ohana Mea**_

_**(Family Matters)**_

**Author's Note: - This story is a prequel to my other story Laukona (Heartless). "Family Matters" takes place four weeks before my other story takes place.**

_**Chapter 1:-**_

It was 2:30am and a tropical storm had just swept into Hawaii on a hot and balmy night. The rain was heavy, making the humidity worse than it already was and the wind was intensely strong, slightly easing the effects of the humidity. But this wouldn't stop a violent home invasion on an innocent family of four in Kahala.

With an all mighty swing of a sledge hammer; a window was easily smashed and the two home invaders quickly made their way into the two storey Kahala home. Making their way up the stairs they hear footsteps coming down the hallway. It was Glen Malvern, the owner of the house who was coming downstairs after he heard the smashing window. The two invaders made themselves scarce and quickly got into position to take down Mr. Malvern. As Glen walked down the stairs, the two invaders made their move and pushed him down the stairs. Being pushed down the stairs caused Glen to break his neck, killing him almost instantly. Once the two invaders had taken care of Mr. Malvern, they headed towards his bedroom to take care of Belinda Malvern, his wife.

Belinda was sleeping quietly; completely unaware that her husband had just been killed. One of the two home invaders then quietly walked up to Mrs. Malvern's bed, raised the sledge hammer they had used to smash the window and swung it down straight on top of her head, killing her instantly.

The next task was the one that the two home invaders were both dreading, but agreed to do anyway. Kill the two Malvern children. The home invaders took careful measures not wake up the two sleeping children as the crept quietly into their bedrooms. The only way that these two home invaders had agreed to kill the children, was to do it without any violence. So, the both pulled a syringe from their pockets and injected something into their necks, which would kill them. Whatever it was, it was a high enough dose to kill them in their sleep.

The two home invaders then ran back down the stairs, past Glen Malvern's body and out the front door, rather than the smashed window, as it was a much faster way to get out of the house. The reason they had used the door rather than the smashed window, was because they were afraid someone may have heard them and they wanted to make their escape quiet and quick. The two now criminals made their way to a waiting black van, climbed in, closed the door and sped off.

It's about 10am in Hawaii and Steve had made his way over to Danny's house. It was supposed to be their day off and they had both agreed to hang out for the day. Steve knew that being their day off, Danny would probably just getting up to make himself and Steve something for breakfast and he was dreading that Danny was probably going to serve him his horrible, horrible scrambled eggs. Danny knew full well how Steve felt about his eggs, but continued to give them to him anyway.

Danny then heard a knock at the door; he automatically knew that it was Steve. He then quickly serves up his scrambled eggs and then runs to answer the door where the impatient Navy SEAL was continuously knocking. Patience never being Steve's strong suit was one of the things that annoyed Danny the most about Steve.

Danny reaches the front door and opens it and lets Steve in. But not before complaining to Steve about his patience issues.

"Seriously, no one knows more than me that you have patience issues, okay" Danny complained.

"But come on! How many time do you need to knock the door before someone answers it?" he asks rhetorically.

Heading down Danny's hallway Steve instantly smells the scrambled eggs. What Steve had been dreading that morning; had indeed happened, Danny's scrambled eggs.

"You know I've told you that your eggs are terrible right?" Steve asked.

"Yeah I know, but you're in my house, so you have no say on what I make you for breakfast" Danny replied with a smirk on his face.

"Yeah?" Steve asked.

"Yeah" Danny answered.

"But you said nothing about me having to eat them" said Steve.

Danny then nodded in defeat.

"But could you at least take a bite?" Danny asked.

Steve then reluctantly picked up a fork to take a bite of Danny's scrambled eggs. As soon as Steve put the eggs in his mouth, he gagged, but managed to swallow the scrambled eggs.

"Now, was that so bad?" Danny asked.

Steve then nodded, answering Danny's question.

"You got any mouthwash?" Steve asked.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Danny asked.

Breaking the awkward was a knock at the door.

"I'll get it" said Steve in an effort to escape the awkward situation he had created with Danny.

Steve approaches the door and then answers it.

Standing at the door was woman. She was about Danny's height, had long brown wavy hair; and she was wearing a floral summer dress that went down to just above her knees. Steve automatically knew that she wasn't a local, definitely from the mainland. As soon as she opened her mouth, it confirmed his observations.

"Hi, I think I may have wrong house" said the woman. "Does Danny Williams live here?" she asked.

"Who wants to know?" Steve asked.

"Who's asking?" she asked.

"I see want you did there" said Steve.

The woman then displayed a cheeky grin on her face.

"Steve McGarrett, I'm Danny's partner" said Steve.

"In that case, I'm April Williams" said the woman. "Danny's little sister" she says as she puts her arm out to shake Steve's hand.

"So you're Steve huh" said April. "Danny's told me a lot about you" she added.

"All good I hope" said Steve.

"Well most of it was complaining about how much of an animal you are. But other than that, all good" said April.

Steve and April then hear Danny coming towards the front door.

"Hey, how long does it take to answer the door?" asked Danny.

Immediately after saying this, he sees his smiling little sister standing outside the front door. This then brings a smile to his face. He hadn't seen his sister since he moved to Hawaii.

"Hey April, Hi" said Danny as he reached out to give her a hug. April was quick to return the gesture. Steve couldn't help but notice that while Danny and April were hugging, April was making a face as if the hug was causing her physical pain.

"Why didn't you tell me you coming to Hawaii?" Danny asked.

"Well I wanted to surprise you" replied April.

"And I guess I have good timing, because it looks like it's your day off"

"Why don't you come inside" said Danny as he and Steve helped April with her luggage.

"You should've told me you were coming, I would have made up a bed for you" said Danny.

"Well, what's stopping you from doing that now?" April asked.

Steve's phone then rings.

"McGarrett" Steve answers.

While Steve is on the phone, Danny and April head for the spare room with her luggage. Danny then realizes that April's boyfriend Nathan wasn't with her.

"Hey, where's Nathan?" asked Danny. "Why isn't he with you?"

"Well, I was able to get some time off work to come here, but Nathan couldn't" April answered. "So he said that it was okay if I went on my own"

Danny sensed that something wasn't quite right with April's answer. He could tell that something was a little off with his baby sister.

They were then interrupted when Steve entered the room.

"Sorry to have to break up this little family reunion, but Danny and I have to go work" said Steve.

"Seriously, I thought this was your day off" said April.

"It was" said Danny.

"It was great to finally meet you April" said Steve.

"Yeah and it's great to see you by the way" said Danny. "We'll catch up later okay"

"Okay" said April.

Danny and April the hugged each other again. Steve then saw the same face that April showed when they hugged last time. It also started to occur to Steve that something was a little off with Danny's little sister.


	2. Give Me A Reason

_**Ohana Mea**_

_**(Family Matters)**_

_**Chapter 2:-**_

On his way to Five-0 headquarters, Danny kept trying figure out why something was so off about his sister April. The way she had answered his question about Nathan, indicated that there was something April wasn't telling him. It just didn't make sense to him why she would need to lie to him; she was one of the most innocent and honest people he knew, she had never lied to him before. So why start now?

Danny and Steve pulled up at Five-0 headquarters separately. Getting out of his car, Steve knew he had to tell Danny what he saw when he watched Danny hug April. He just wasn't quite sure on how to bring it up. But Danny could always tell something was up with his partner by simply looking at his face. While Danny had a tone, Steve had a face and Steve's face said that there was something he wanted to tell him.

"Is there something you want to tell me Steven?" Danny asked.

"Actually there is" Steve replied. "But it could be nothing"

"Yeah?" Danny asked. "Are you going to tell me what this possible nothing is?"

"Do I have a choice?" Steve asked.

"No, not really" Danny replied.

"Okay, it's about your sister" said Steve.

"What about her?" Danny asked.

"Okay, while you two were hugging, it seemed liked it was hurting her" said Steve.

"What? Are you saying my hugs are painful?" Danny asked.

"No" Steve replied. "I'm saying she looked liked she was in actual physical pain Danny"

What Steve had just said got Danny thinking about April's strange behavior. Was it possible that April being in physical pain might have something to do with it?

"Okay, then something is definitely going on with her" said Danny.

"I mean why else would she lie to me?" he asked.

The conversation between Steve and Danny ended when they walked into the main office of Five-0 headquarters. They were then met with the other three members of the Five-0 taskforce.

"Hey guys!" said Kono as she walked out of her office. "What are you talking about?" she asked.

"My sister" said Danny.

"Interesting" said Kono.

"Yeah, my younger sister April showed up this morning" said Danny.

"You didn't tell us your sister was coming" said Kono.

"Yeah, that's because she didn't tell me that she was coming" said Danny.

"She said she wanted it to be a surprise visit" he added.

"Look, don't get me wrong, I'm glad April's here, I just wish she called me first" said Danny.

"Not to mention that there is something a little off"

Chin then cut into the conversation.

"Well there's something a off with this" said Chin as he pulled up the case information onto the screen.

"A family of four was murdered in their Kahala home last night. Glen and Belinda Malvern and their two young children Adam and Georgia Malvern; Adam was ten and Georgia was seven" Chin added.

When Danny heard Chin mention the children's ages it made him feel sick to his stomach.

"Who found them?" Danny asked.

"Ah, Glen's brother, Eric Malvern" said Lori.

"So what do we know about Eric?" Steve asked.

"Well he's got a record" said Kono.

"Mostly drug and alcohol offenses, drug trafficking, drug possession and drunk and disorderly. But nothing of a violent nature" she added.

"He got out of prison three months ago after serving time for both the drug trafficking and drug possession charges" said Lori.

"Okay, let's head over the crime scene and figure out what exactly happened last night" said Steve.

The team nod in agreement, grabbed their stuff and left Five-0 headquarters for the crime scene.

On the way to the crime scene, it took just two minutes for Steve to strike up a conversation Danny about his sister. He wondered why Danny never really talked about his brother and sisters. Steve always tried to bring it up, but Danny always cut him down. Danny didn't really like talking about his family much, except for his young daughter Grace. He loved to talk about her all the time, she was his whole life.

"So your sister seems nice" said Steve as he tried to break the ice.

"Yeah, she is" Danny replied. "But keep your hands to yourself, or I'll kill you" he added.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Steve asked.

"That's nice, I see what you did there" said Danny. "I saw they way you were looking at her"

"Danny, I have Cath okay, I'm not about to start dating your sister" said Steve.

"So, can we get off the topic please? I just wanted to know more about April, that's all"

"Okay Steven, what would you like to know about my sister?" Danny asked.

"Alright then, what does she do for a living?" Steve asked as it was the first thing to come to his head.

"Ah she's a nurse" said Danny. "A very good one mind you"

"And how would you know that Danny?" Steve asked with a smirk on his face.

"None of your business, that's how" Danny replied.

"Anything else you want to know Steven?" asked an annoyed Danny.

This clearly indicated to Steve that Danny didn't really want to talk about this with him, not now anyway.

"Not anymore" said Steve in defeat.

Steve and Danny then remained silent for the rest of the trip to the crime scene.

Within about 15 minutes, Five-0 pulled up outside the house where the murders took place. The front yard is blocked off with crime scene tape, which indicated how big indeed the crime scene was. Lifting up the tape to get into the house, the team dreads what they are about to witness. As they enter through the front door of the house, the immediately notice Glen Malvern's body at the bottom of the stairs. It is quite obvious that was indeed pushed down the stairs.

They then notice Max coming down the stairs to inform the team of his findings.

"Hey Max!" said Steve.

"Hello" Max replied.

"What've you got?" Steve asked.

"Well our first victim was more than likely pushed down the stairs, causing his neck to fracture" said Max.

"Death would have been almost instantly" he added.

"Now if you'll follow me" Max requested.

The team follows Max upstairs, being careful as they stepped over Glen's body. Max leads them to the main bedroom of the house. Five-0 is met with a gruesome discovery. There was blood spatter on the walls and throughout the bed. It was almost unbearable to look at. Why was Belinda Malvern so brutally murdered compared to her husband, Glen?

"This is Belinda Malvern" stated Max.

"Obviously no need to state the COD" said Danny.

"No, obviously not" Max replied. "But it was definitely caused by something like a sledge hammer"

"Did HPD find a murder weapon Max?" asked Kono.

"No, it appears that the suspects took it with them" replied Max.

"Well, they're clearly not stupid" said Lori.

The room had a distinct smell of human blood which also flowed out into the hallway as the Five-0 team followed Max into the children's bedrooms.

The team was quickly confronted by the two tiny pale bodies of the children. With Danny having a young daughter, this affected him the most and he made no effort to hide it.

"You got a COD Max?" asked Chin.

"It is unclear at this stage" said Max. "But in examining the both the bodies, I found a small punctured wound on each of their necks" he added,

"Are you saying they were drugged?" asked Danny.

"Yes, it's very possible" replied Max. "It's very sad"

"Yeah" said Steve.

After being showed the crime scene, the Five-0 team exits the house and onto the front lawn; they walk around to the side of the house. They then quickly notice the broken window, which the perpetrators must have broken to enter the house.

"Does this house have an alarm?" asked Steve.

"Ah, yeah" replied Lori.

"They must have disabled the alarm" said Steve.

"Like you said Lori, they're not stupid" said Danny.

"No, definitely not" said Kono.

"We're definitely dealing with some professionals here" said Chin.

This meant one of two things. It either meant that the perpetrators got very lucky or it was a professional hit.

"Alright, Danny and I will go and give Eric Malvern a visit" said Steve.

"Chin, Kono and Lori; I want you to go back to the office and get their financials and any other information you can find on the Malvern family" Steve added.

Chin, Kono and Lori nodded at Steve in agreement.

"Someone clearly wanted this family dead for a reason"


	3. Taking It All In

_**Ohana Mea**_

_**(Family Matters)**_

_**Chapter 3**_

While getting into the car, Danny's phone rings and sees April's name flashing on the screen. He stares at his phone for a few seconds before he answers it.

"Hey April" said Danny.

"Hey Danny, are you busy?" April asks.

"Ah, yeah why?" Danny asks

"Um, I need to talk to you" said April.

Danny quickly picks up a sense of fear in April's voice.

"Why, is everything okay?" Danny asks.

"Not really" said April. "Everything's a mess Danny"

Danny starts to hear April sobbing over the phone confirming his suspicions about April's sudden visit to Hawaii.

"April, I'm sorry but I'm really busy right now" said Danny.

"Um where are you?" he asks.

"Ah, I'm at a place called "Kamekona's Shrimp Truck" said April. "Do you know the place?" she asked.

"Yeah, let's just say I know the owner" said Danny. "Look, how about I meet you there in an hour"

"Okay, I'll just hang here then" said April.

Danny and April both hang up.

Steve watched Danny talk to April on the phone and could tell something was definitely up.

"Everything okay?" asks Steve.

"Well I'm pretty sure it's not" Danny replied. "She sounded pretty upset on the phone"

With that being said Steve and Danny take off to pay Eric Malvern a visit.

After a 15 minute car ride they arrive at Eric Malvern's apartment block. They head upstairs to the second floor of the building and knock on the door. Within a couple of seconds Eric answers the door without hesitation. When Eric sees Steve and Danny standing outside his door he greets them with a slight smile.

"Eric Malvern?" asks Steve.

"Yeah, that's me" said Eric.

"I'm Lieutenant Commander Steve McGarrett and this is my partner Detective Danny Williams from Five-0" said Steve. "Is it okay if we come in? We need to ask you a few questions" he asks.

"Ah yeah sure" answers Eric.

Danny and Steve walk in the door and then sit down with Eric in the living room. They notice immediately that Eric had indeed been drinking; it was no surprise given that he had just discovered four of his family members murdered this morning.

"Ah listen, we're very sorry about your brother and his family" said Danny.

Steve and Danny then see Eric's eyes well up.

"I just can't believe it" said Eric. "I mean why would someone do this to them? They were good people"

"Look we understand you're grieving right now, but we do need to ask you some questions" said Steve.

Eric nodded, completely understanding what Steve had just said.

"Why were you going to their house this morning?" asks Steve.

"I was going over to have breakfast with them" said Eric. "It's a thing that we did every Sunday"

"How did you get in the house?" asks Danny.

"My brother gave me a key" said Eric. "I had drug problem a few months back and he said if I ever needed anywhere to go when I was in trouble, I could stay with him and his family; provided I was sober"

"This is the last thing I needed" said Eric. "We lost our parents six months ago in an accident; that certainly didn't do me any favours since I was dealing with my drug problem. Now I've got no one"

"We're very sorry Eric" said Danny. Danny then puts his hand in his pocket and pulls out his card and hands it to Eric.

"Here's my card" said Danny. "Call me if you think of anything else"

When Steve and Danny get up to leave the apartment, Eric just sits still on the couch staring at the card Danny had just handed him, not even acknowledging Steve and Danny as they left.

The trip back to Five-0 headquarters was mostly silent. They had just talked to a man who had just lost his entire family and support group. It kind of made Steve and Danny grateful of what they had. Suddenly, the silence is broken when Kono calls them from headquarters.

"Hey Kono, what've you got?" asks Steve.

"Hey guys, we just checked the Malvern's financials and it turns out they inherited a lot money after Glen and Eric's parents died six months ago" said Kono.

"That's got to be a motive" said Danny. "How much money did they inherit?" he asks.

"Five and a half million dollars" said Chin.

"Anything else?" asks Steve.

"Yeah, the Malvern's only moved into that house four months ago; before that the Malvern's were living in an apartment" said Kono.

"Which means whoever killed them, more than likely knew who they were" said Lori.

"Okay guys, now I need you to find every person who knew the Malvern's" said Steve.

"Friends, colleagues, neighbours; I want everyone"

"We'll back in five" said Danny.

"Okay" said Kono.

About Five minutes later, Steve and Danny arrive back at Five-0 headquarters to give the other three members of Five-0 a hand with their search.

"Find anyone yet?" asked Steve.

"Ah yeah, so far we've found some of Glen's former colleagues and an interesting article" said Kono.

"Good read?" asks Danny.

"Actually, yeah, it turns out after Glen's family inherited the five and half million dollars, things got very tense with Glen and the company" said Lori.

"It was alleged that Glen was starting to throw money at problems, paying people off; basically putting the company's name in the dirt" said Chin.

"Then, two months later, the company gets in trouble for supposedly paying off a safety inspector" said Kono.

"What happened to the company?" asks Danny.

"After a month of being under investigation, the company was shut down" said Lori.

"Putting every single person who worked there, out of work"

"That could also be a motive" said Steve.

"Okay, Chin, Kono and Lori get a list of all the former employees of the company. After you've done that, we're going to interview one of them" "I don't care how long it takes; we're going to find these guys"

"Here are a couple names we got from the article and their addresses" said Lori as she handed Steve a piece of paper.

"Okay, call us when you get more" said Steve as he and Danny left to follow up on the list of names Lori had given them.

"Hey Steve, you hungry?" asked Danny. "I've got to meet April at Kamekona's Shrimp Truck"

"Yeah sure, I could eat anyway" replied Steve.

After ten minute car ride, Danny and Steve arrive at Kamekona's Shrimp Truck. Danny is quick to notice April sitting at a table by herself eating some lunch. April then turns her head and sees them as they are getting out of the car. April acknowledges them with a quick wave of the hand.

"Alright, grab some lunch and sit by yourself, I'm going to talk April" said Danny.

Danny approaches the table April is sitting at and sits down on the opposite side without saying a word.

"Hey Danny" said April.

Danny then looks to see if Steve is keeping his distance from their conversation. Once he knew Steve was keeping away, he started to speak to April.

"What's going on April?" asks Danny.

April's eyes begin to well up after Danny asks her the question. Before April answers the question, she takes in a deep breath and wipes her eyes with a napkin.

"I had to get away Danny" said April.

Danny didn't know what to make of April's statement.

"What do you mean you had to get away April?" asked Danny. "Is this about Nathan?"

April says nothing and just nods to answer Danny's question. But nothing could prepare Danny for what April was about to say next.

"He's been hurting me Danny" said April as her eyes began to well up again.

"You mean physically hurting you?" Danny asked to confirm what April had just said.

Once again April didn't speak. She turned around on her seat and moved her long brown wavy hair away to reveal bruises on her back and neck.

Danny was in disbelief for a few seconds after April showed him the bruises. Nathan had always seemed like a nice guy. Nathan and April seemed perfect for each other. What could have gone so wrong for this to happen? From a distance, though he couldn't hear what was being said, Steve clearly saw the bruises that April was showing Danny. He was in utter shock.

"Well, that certainly explains what Steve said about you being in "physical pain"" said Danny.

"When did it start?" he asked.

"Um, about five or six months ago" said April.

"Did you go to the cops?" Danny asked.

"No, I was too scared to Danny" April replied. "I was afraid what he would do if he found out"

"Besides, that's not the only reason I'm here Danny" April continued.

"Yeah? What's the other reason?" Danny asked.

April paused for a moment and grabbed something out of her handbag. It was a small white envelope.

"I'm pregnant Danny" she said as she took out an ultrasound photo from the small white envelope to show her brother.

Danny then put out his right hand to hold April's hand.

"Ah okay, how far along are you?" Danny asked.

"Um, I'm about nine weeks now" April replied.

"That's why I'm here Danny; I was scared Nathan was going to hurt the baby too"

"Does Nathan know you're in Hawaii?" Danny asked.

"No, he's on a business trip in New York; which gave me the opportunity to leave Newark without him knowing" said April.

"I also don't know if I want tell that I'm in Hawaii Danny"

"Okay, ah, does Nathan know about the baby?" Danny asked.

"Yeah" replied April.

"He was completely ecstatic when I told him; and he promised me he would never hit me again; that promise lasted about five weeks"

"So, what are you going to do now?" Danny asked.

"Look, Danny, I love New Jersey as much as you do; but I have no intentions of going back" said April.

"What are you talking about?" Danny asked.

"I'm saying that I'm starting over" April replied.

"Okay, so where are you going to go?" Danny asked.

"I'm not visiting Danny, I'm going to stay here, in Hawaii" April said.

When April said that she was planning on staying in Hawaii, he was completely speechless. It wasn't because he wasn't happy that she going to stay; it was because it was just so sudden.

"Are you sure?" Danny asked April.

"Danny, I've never been surer about anything in my life" April replied.

"Okay" said Danny.

Danny then turns around to look at Steve. It was obvious that he was giving Danny a face. This was a face that said hurry up.

"Look I should get back to work" said Danny. "Steve's giving me a look"

"Yeah you probably should get back to work" April said in agreement.

"I've got to the hospital to talk about getting a new anyway"

Danny and April both give Steve a slight wave before they stood up. Danny then walked around to April's side of the table and opened up his arms to give April a hug. April happily returned the gesture.

Danny walked back over to meet Steve at the car; April left for the hospital for her interview.

As Danny approached the car he took a deep breath to try and take in what April had just told him. He also knew that Steve was going ask him what he and April were talking about. Danny wouldn't have much of a choice anyway because Steve was only going to pester him until he gave in.

"What's going on with your sister Danny?" Steve asked.

"Where do I start" Danny replied.

"Oh, okay, her now ex-boyfriend Nathan has been abusing her, she's pregnant and oh yeah, she's staying in Hawaii"

Steve was now put in a position where he didn't know whether to say anything or not.

"You want to talk about it?" Steve asked.

"Yeah, but not now" said Danny.

"Okay, let's get going then" said Steve.

After an awkward car ride to interview the first person on their list, they arrived at their destination.

When they arrived, they saw the man they were about to interview, making a run for it. When the man saw Steve and Danny, he then drew a gun from his pocket and starting shooting.


	4. Figuring It Out

_**Ohana Mea**_

_**(Family Matters)**_

_**Chapter 4:-**_

"Get down!" Steve yelled.

Both Danny and Steve then duck down behind the car, narrowly missing the shots that this man was firing at them. Once down behind the car, the pair then got the guns out their holsters, got up, and started firing back. When the man ran out of bullets, he threw his gun on to the ground and ran for his car. The man got into his car and put his foot down to try and speed away. In his best efforts to get away and an attempt to avoid hitting Steve and Danny, he drove straight into the fence pole.

Once the car had made its sudden stop, Danny and Steve, still with their guns drawn, approached the car with extreme caution; no telling if he had another weapon in his car.

As Steve and Danny approached the car, they see that the man is still conscious, but has a nasty gash on his forehead, as his airbags failed to deploy.

"Put your hands on the steering wheel!" Danny yelled.

Though a little dazed, the man was quick to follow Danny's request. After putting his hands on the wheel, Steve opens the driver's door and pulls the man out with extreme force and places him in handcuffs. While Steve was doing this, Danny called for HPD back up.

"Nice try Graham" said Steve as he led him away from his totaled car.

About half an hour later, Danny and Steve arrived back at Five-0 headquarters with Graham in their custody. Though it would be Steve and Kono interrogating Graham instead; Danny sat this one out because he had to take phone call from Rachel.

"Why'd you run Graham?" Steve asked. "Why'd did shoot at me and my partner?"

"I didn't know you guys were cops" Graham replied.

"Okay, who do you think we were then?" Steve asked.

"My friend and his family have just been murdered in their own home" said Graham.

"When I saw you and your partner get out of the car with your guns, I thought you we're going to kill me. I heard on the news that it could've been a professional hit. So I panicked when I saw you"

"Wait, you said that Glen was your friend?" asked Kono.

"Why were you friends with him after what he did to the company?"

"Look, I'll admit that what he did was incredibly stupid" said Graham.

"But after what happened, I was basically the only one who would still talk to him"

"He cost you and over another one hundred people their jobs; didn't that make you angry?" Kono asked.

"Yes it did but that didn't make me want to kill him and his family" Graham replied.

"Where were you last night Graham?" Kono asked.

"I was at home asleep with my wife and two children all night" said Graham.

Steve and Kono then looked at each other knowing that of course his wife and kids were going to vouch for him; and if they did, they would have basically nothing on Graham at all.

After Steve and Kono were finished questioning Graham, they released him back into HPD's custody. They then headed back to the main office where Danny was waiting after he had spoken to Rachel. Chin and Lori had taken the liberty of going to question the rest of Glen's colleagues.

"Did you get anything out of Graham?" Danny asked.

"No" Kono replied. "Nothing to suspect that he killed the Malvern family"

"What about you?" Steve asked.

"Well, Chin and Lori just called and said that so far, none of the remaining colleagues on that list could have possibly done this" said Danny.

Steve and Kono both watched as Danny spoke and could tell that something else was up.

"You okay Danny?" Steve asked.

"Well, Rachel just called to tell me that April had just paid her a surprise visit" Danny replied.

"And what? She's not happy about it" Steve asked.

"No, April and Rachel are quite good friends actually" said Danny.

"It was because April told Rachel about what's been going on with Nathan; and she wants to know if there's anything that can done about it"

"Wait; wait… who's Nathan and what's been going on?" Kono asked as she had no idea what Steve and Danny were talking about.

"Nathan is April's now ex-boyfriend and Nathan started to hit her about five or six months ago," said Danny.

"And when she fell pregnant, and when he kept hitting her, she left him and is now moving here" he added.

"Oh my god" said Kono.

"Yeah, it explains why she lied to me today for the first time in her life" said Danny.

"Anyway, I told Rachel that we could take pictures of the bruising he left on April" he added.

"But because the crimes we're committed outside of Hawaii, there's not much we can do"

"So what's going to happen now?" Steve asked.

"Ah; well, April is going to live with me for a while until she can find her own place" Danny replied.

"And when the baby's born, me and the family are going to help out wherever we can"  
>"She doesn't want Nathan involved?" Kono asked.<p>

"No" replied Danny.

"She doesn't feel that the baby would be safe around him. So when the baby is born she's going to apply sole custody"

The three Five-0 team members were then interrupted when Chin and Kono arrived back at Five-0 headquarters.

"Hey guys! Did you get anything?" Steve asked.

"No" said Lori. "They've all got rock solid alibis for last night"

"What did you get out of Graham?" Chin asked.

"Nothing to say that he is guilty of the family's murder" said Steve.

"Well while all of you got squat; I myself am happy to tell you that I may have something" said Danny with a grin on his face.

"Yeah?" asked Steve.

"Yeah, as a matter of fact I do" Danny replied.

"I thought I should take a look at Anna and Robert Malvern's accident report"

"Wait, why?" Lori asked.

"Well, when I contacted HPD, they said that Anna and Robert didn't die as result of an accident" said Danny.

"What are you talking about?" Chin asked.

"What I'm talking about is the fact that Anna and Robert Malvern's deaths weren't classified as accidental; they were classified as suspicious" Danny replied.

"Meaning that…"

"They were murdered" said Kono.

"Yeah, and when they died they left their sons their entire estate at a grand total of five and half million dollars" said Danny.

"Five and half million dollars?" asked Steve.

"Wait, five and half million dollars was the exact amount that Glen and his family inherited" said Lori.

"Did Glen's brother Eric get any of it?" Kono asked.

"Sort of" said Danny.

"Because the entire family knew of Eric's drug problems, his parents would only allow him to have access to the money through payments from his brother"

"Do you think Eric would've done this?" asked Chin.

"Well, Eric and Glen's parents had money, Eric had a drug problem, he probably needed the money" said Danny.

"And if his parents were dead, he thought he could get access to the money" said Lori.

"Only when they died, he found out he could only access the money through his brother" said Steve.

"Yeah, but he's only a small guy; there's no way he could have pulled this off by himself" said Kono.

"He also doesn't seem to be the guy who could pull off something like this without leaving any evidence behind" said Chin.

"Which means if he is responsible for this, he definitely hired some help" said Danny.

The team is then interrupted by a phone call. It was Max, he was about to inform them of what killed the two young children Adam and Georgia.


	5. Numbing The Pain

_**Ohana Mea**_

_**(Family Matters)**_

_**Chapter 5:-**_

"Hey Max, what've you got for us?" Steve asked.

"I've discovered how the children were killed" Max replied.

"How?" Danny asked reluctantly.

"This is something I rather not discuss over the phone" said Max.

"Okay, Danny and I will be there in ten" said Steve.

Both Max and Steve then hang up.

"Okay guys, Danny and I will go and see Max; Lori I want you to go into Eric Malvern's financial records and find out how much money he's already gotten from his parents' deaths. Chin and Kono, I want you to go and pick up Eric; I think we need to have another chat"

Just as that sentence finished, the team had already split up to get to work. The motive of money was probably the oldest motive in the book; which is why it wasn't too hard to believe that someone would go to this much trouble to get their hands on five and a half million dollars. It just made the whole team sick to their stomachs that they would go to the lengths of killing two innocent young children to get it.

Steve and Danny arrived at the Medical Examiner's Office to see Max. They arrived within ten minutes, just like Steve said they would. As Danny and Steve were walking down the hallway to see Max, they were preparing themselves for what Max was about to tell them. When they walked into Max's office, he was patiently waiting for them at his desk.

"Gentlemen" Max greeted them.

"Hey Max" Steve and Danny said in unison.

Max then got up from his desk and headed into the next room while Danny and Steve followed him closely behind.

When they walked into the room, seeing two small young children lying completely still on a cold metal table was probably one of the most confronting things they and anyone would ever see.

"What've you got for us Max?" Danny asked.

"Well, after having speeding up the process of getting the toxicology reports back; I have the official COD" Max replied.

"What did you find Max?" asked Steve.

"It appears that the children were injected with a very large dosage of morphine" said Max.

"It caused almost immediate asphyxia" he added.

The room fell silent for a moment. The fact that the children had been killed using morphine got the three of them thinking. Morphine is a level one controlled substance, which meant that every bottle is traceable.

"Okay, thank you Max" said Steve.

As Steve and Danny left Max's office, Danny grabbed his phone out of his pocket. Steve watched Danny as he looked for the number he wanted to call.

"Who are you calling?" Steve asked.

"My sister" Danny replied.

"Why?" Steve asked again.

"Because I think she can help us Steven" Danny replied.

"What can April help us with that Max can't?" Steve asked.

"Just shut up, okay" said Danny as he raised his hand in front of Steve's face.

Danny then dialed April's number and it wasn't too long before April picked up.

"Hi Danny, what's up?" April answered.

"Why does something have to be up?" Danny asked. "Can't I be just calling to say hello?"

"Yeah you could, but after today how can something not be up?" April asked.

"Yeah you got a point" said Danny. "Anyway I have to ask you something"

"You know I'm always happy to help Danny" said April. "How can I help?" she asked.

"Well we need to know something about the drug called morphine" said Danny.

"What do you need to know specifically?" April asked.

"Morphine is a level one controlled substance right?" Danny asked.

"Right" April added.

"So if a bottle of morphine were to go missing, would it have be reported?" Danny asked.

"Yeah Danny it would" said April. "Why do you need to know?" she asked.

"Someone used a large dose of it to kill two kids" said Danny.

The answer that Danny gave to April's question left her completely and utterly shocked. Now that she was pregnant, hearing some sort of news that a child had been harmed affected her a lot more than it used to.

"Oh my god" said April in shock.

"Yeah I know, thanks April" said Danny as he and April both hung up.

"Well?" asked Steve.

"April said that any morphine that goes missing is reported" said Danny.

"Then that definitely means the hospital will have a record of it" said Steve.

The two of them then head towards the car to head to the hospital, to get their hands on the report.

While Steve and Danny were in the car, they get a phone call from Lori.

"Hey Lori" said Steve.

"Hey guys" said Lori.

"It turns out that Eric was getting about five hundred dollars a week out of his parents' inheritance from his brother"

"It is starting to look like Eric is behind this" Lori added.

"Yeah, we know" said Danny.

"Hey Lori, do you know what Eric does for a living?" Steve asked.

"Ah yeah, he works at Hawaii Medical Center, as an orderly, why?" Lori asked.

"They two children that were murdered were killed using morphine" said Steve.

"Then that would explain how he got his hands on it" said Lori.

"Okay, we now how Eric got his hands on the morphine, but there is still no way he could've done this without help" said Danny.

"Yeah, but don't you think that if Eric did get help to do this, we would've found them by now" said Steve.

"Yeah" both Lori and Danny said in unison.

"Okay, thanks Lori" said Steve.

What Steve had just said has gotten Danny thinking. If Eric didn't do this with help, then could it be a possibility that he hired people to this for him?

"You thinking what I'm thinking?" Danny asked.

"That Eric hired help, rather than do it himself?" Steve asked. "Then yeah"

"I wonder how Chin and Kono are going" said Danny.

Meanwhile Chin and Kono were just getting out of their car after they had pulled up in the apartment block's car park. Walking up the stairs to enter the apartment block building, they see Eric Malvern exiting the elevator. It looked as if he was going somewhere and in a hurry too. When Eric looked up and noticed Chin and Kono approaching the elevator, he panicked and Chin and Kono could definitely see it. In that panic Eric drops all of his bags and tries to make a break for it. There was no way that Chin and Kono would be letting Eric get away, not without a fight anyway. Eric took off to the left. So Kono and Chin took the left too. There was no doubt in Kono and Chin's minds that Eric running was a sign of guilt.

Seconds later, Eric bursts through a side door of the apartment block building, followed by Kono and Chin. Though falling to the ground after bursting through the door, Eric still managed to get up and keep on running. As Kono was right behind him, she could see that Eric had definitely hurt himself after his daring dive out the door. With blood running down his face and into his eyes from his forehead, Eric kept on running. But his desperate escape from the two police officers was about to be cut short, but not by Chin or Kono. Eric had lead Chin and Kono down an alley way; after the alley way had ended, there was a road. When Eric emerged from the alley way, he ran straight into oncoming traffic. With no surprise, a car collided with Eric; sending him rolling over the top of the car. The driver of the car slammed down on the breaks after the impact. Watching Eric get hit by the car stopped Kono and Chin in their tracks.

When it was safe enough the pair then ran over to Eric who was lying on the road. He was conscious, but was in a lot of pain. Though there was almost no chance that Eric would attempt another escape; Chin and Kono drew their guns to make sure. While Kono held Eric down, Chin called for an ambulance. They were glad they caught up to Eric; it just wasn't they way they had planned it.

About fifteen minutes later, Steve and Danny arrived at the hospital. Not far behind them were Chin and Kono following the ambulance that Eric was in. Steve and Danny emerged from their and were confused to why Chin and Kono were there.

"Hey guys, what's going on?" Steve asked.

Nothing needed to be said. As the ambulance doors swung open Chin and Kono pointed at Eric on the gurney.

"What happened?" Danny asked.

"He tried to make a run for it" said Kono. "It's just that a car caught him before we did" she added.

"The paramedics said he should be fine" said Chin. "He just won't be running anywhere anytime soon" he added with a smile on his face.

"Great, that will give you a chance to finally talk to him then" said Steve.

"We're counting on it" said Chin.

After answering all Steve and Danny's questions, Chin and Kono then had their own questions.

"What are you guys doing here?" asked Kono.

"Max said that the kids were killed using a high dose of morphine" said Steve.

"And April said that any missing morphine would be reported so, here we are" said Danny.

"How would your sister know anything about morphine Danny?" asked Kono as the four Five-0 team members walked into the hospital.

"Well my sister just happens to be a nurse; therefore knowing things like that" said Danny.

The team of four then split up; Chin and Kono would hang around the ER and wait to speak to Eric when he was up to it. Meanwhile, Steve and Danny would head to the administration desk to get Eric's employee file and check the missing drugs files. Eric may have not physically committed the crime himself, but the team knew he definitely planned it. It was just a matter of proving it.


	6. Information Overload

_**Ohana Mea**_

_**(Family Matters)**_

_**Chapter 6:-**_

While Steve and Danny were heading to the hospital's administration office, Steve's phone rang and had Lori's name flashing on the screen. He answered it and put on loud speaker so Danny could hear her.

"Hey Lori" said Steve.

"Hey Steve, I got something for you" Lori replied.

"Yeah?" Steve asked.

"Yeah, after I called you and Danny I decided to check Eric's financials" said Lori.

"Get anything?" Danny asked.

"Actually I did, I looked at his bank statements and credit cards and found something that might interest both of you" Lori replied.

"Well, we'll take anything we can get right now" said Danny.

"Okay, everything was normal; his pay from the hospital and his weekly five hundred dollars from the inheritance" said Lori.

"But then I found something that stood out. Last week he paid two men ten thousand dollars each"

"Wait, how on earth could he afford to pay that kind of money" Danny asked.

"Well it looks like he saving those inheritance payments for a while" said Lori.

"Did you get names?" Steve asked.

"Yeah and the bank statement says their names are Michael Loni and Evan Walker" said Lori.

"Did you get some addresses?" asked Steve.

"Yeah" Lori replied.

"Okay Lori, meet Danny and I in the hospital's car park and we'll go get these guys" said Steve.

"We'll meet you out there when we've got the missing drugs report and Eric's employee file" he added.

"Okay" Lori answered.

They both then hung up their phones.

Steve and Danny then stepped into the elevator.

"Now, something tells me that those two payments of ten thousand dollars were not friendly gifts" stated Danny.

"No" replied. "Those two payments of ten thousand dollars were definitely for guns for hire"

Danny and Steve then stepped out of the elevator and headed for the main desk on the third floor.

When they arrived at the desk, there was a young blonde woman working the desk. At the time she was on the phone and there was paper work everywhere. Once she noticed Danny and Steve, she put her finger up, indicating they would have to wait a minute. About thirty seconds later she was done on the phone; she turned and smiled at the two officers standing at her desk.

Wasting no time, Danny and Steve pulled out their badges indicating who they were.

"How can I help you gentlemen?" the woman asked.

"We're wondering if we could see one of the hospital employee's employee file" said Steve.

"Do you have warrant?" she asked.

Before she could finish asking the question, Danny had pulled out the warrant and put it on her desk.

"Okay, whose file do you gentlemen need?" she asked.

"Eric Malvern's" said Danny.

"Okay, just give me a minute" the woman said.

"Oh, one more thing" said Steve. "We need to see the missing drugs reports from the past two weeks"

"We have a warrant for that too if you need one" said Danny as he placed it on the desk.

"Okay, I'll be right back" she said.

A few minutes later the woman returns with the required files.

"Okay, here is a copy of Eric Malvern's employee file and the copies of the missing drugs reports from the past two week as you requested" said the woman.

"Thank you" said Danny.

Danny and Steve then take the file and the reports and head back to the elevator. It doesn't take long before they start taking a look at them. Steve takes a look at Eric's employee file.

"His file says he's been working here for about nine months" said Steve.

"But nothing out of the ordinary; what about you? You got anything?" he asked.

Danny flicks through the missing drugs reports and looks specifically for the missing morphine reports. There were a few missing drug reports made for missing morphine; but one completely stood out to Danny.

"Yeah" said Danny as he and Steve stepped out of the elevator.

Danny pulled out the report that stood out and gave it to Steve.

"Okay, there are a few reports made for missing morphine" said Danny.

"Okay, but what's so special about this one?" Steve asked waving the piece of paper towards Danny.

"Hold on, I'm not done yet" said Danny.

"But what makes this one so special is the person who reported it"

That being said, Steve then scans the report with eyes to find who reported the morphine missing.

When he found the name of the person who reported it missing, he was stopped in his tracks.

"Eric Malvern" said Steve, looking completely stunned.

"Yeah" said Danny. "Now either he genuinely filed that report or…"

"Or he filed it to cover his tracks" said Steve.

Steve and Danny then head towards the ER to find Chin and Kono and to see how Eric was doing after his little run in with the car.

It only takes Steve and Danny seconds to spot Kono and Chin coming out of Eric's cubicle.

"How's he doing?" Danny asked.

"He'll be fine" said Chin. "A nasty head wound and broken wrist"

"Did he give you anything?" Steve asked.

"Nothing we don't already know" said Kono. "And he's still denying he had anything to do with his family's deaths"

"Well we all know that's a lie" said Danny.

"Which is why we're going to have another chat with Eric" said Steve.

Without even hesitating, he and the other three Five-0 members walk into Eric's ER cubicle, quickly closing the curtain behind them. As soon as the four officers entered his cubicle, Eric was quick to let out his frustration.

"What do you want now?" Eric yelled. "I've answered all of your questions"

Steve then held up the report about the missing morphine that Danny gave him earlier.

"What's that?" asked Eric, full well knowing exactly what it was.

"I think you know what exactly what this is" said Steve.

"This is a report that you filed for some morphine that supposedly went missing last week"

"And just so you know, your niece and nephew were killed using high doses morphine" Danny added.

All four of the Five-0 team members stared down at Eric, waiting for his reply to what had just been said.

Eric began to sweat and the heart monitor began to beep faster as his heart rate began to increase. This read guilty all over.

"Alright, fine!" Eric yelled.

"I filed the missing morphine report. I filed the report so no one would think it was me who took it"

"We already know that" said Steve.

"Yeah, but what we really want to know, is why you killed your family" said Danny.

"What? I didn't kill my family!" Eric exclaimed.

"We already know that too" said Kono. "We also know that you had them killed" she added.

Eric was still sweating and his heart rate was still fast. There was no way he could lie to them anymore.

"You had your family killed for their money didn't you?" Chin asked.

"Along with your parents too" said Steve.

Eric brings his head up to look at Steve after he adds that detail.

"That's right, we know about that too"

"Yes" said Eric in a quiet tone.

"Yes what?" Steve asked.

"Yes, I had my entire family killed for their money, okay!" Eric yelled.

"Is that what want to hear?" he asked rhetorically.

"Like I told you before, I had a drug problem and I was desperate for cash" Eric continued.

"And like you already know, my parents had money, a lot of money"

"And the only way I thought I was going to get my hands on it, was if my parents were dead" said Eric.

"But when they were killed, you found out that you could only get your share of the money through your brother and his family" said Danny.

"So you had them killed too"

"Well you got what you wanted" said Kono.

"It's just too bad that you'll never be able to use it, ever" Chin added.

Eric didn't need to say anymore. They all knew he was guilty. But they had no idea how much guilt he was feeling. He had just had is whole family killed in a desperate situation to get his hands on some fast cash. Now, he had nothing. No family, no money.

"Eric, we know that you didn't physically kill them, okay" said Steve.

"But what we do know are the names of the people you hired" said Danny.

"Yeah, and?" asked Eric.

"And, we just to make sure we're going after the right guys" said Danny.

Steve then puts his hand into his back pocket and grabs out his phone.

"Are these the guys you hired?" Steve asked and he shows the picture that Lori and sent to his phone.

Eric puts his head up to look at what Steve is showing him. He takes a quick glance at the photos he was being shown.

Eric nodded and let out a simple "Yes, those are the guys I hired"

"You're sure?" Steve asked.

"Yes" Eric answered. "Michael Loni and Evan Walker were the guys I hired"

They had gotten the information that they needed. But there was something on Eric's face that told them that there was something he wasn't telling them.

"There's something else, isn't there?" Chin asked Eric. "Isn't there" he repeated.

"Yes" Eric answered.

"What is it Eric?" Kono asked.

Eric took in a deep breath before answered the question.

"There's a third guy that I dealt with" said Eric.

"A third guy?" Chin asked.

"Wait, what are talking about?" Danny asked. "What third guy?"


	7. Let's Finish This

_**Ohana Mea**_

_**(Family Matters)**_

_**Chapter 7:-**_

"Answer the man's question" said Chin. "Who's the third guy?" he asked.

"His name is Kai Poole" said Eric. "I met him when I was doing my time"

"Is he still doing time?" Danny asked.

"He's doing life, so yeah" Eric replied.

"He said that these guys were good; that they wouldn't get caught"

"Why did he say that?" Kono asked.

"Because he hired them to kill his wife" said Eric. "He never gave up their names, so he took the fall"

The four Five-0 team members then left Eric's cubicle, while two HPD officers stood outside.

"Alright" said Steve.

"First we're going to meet Lori outside and get Loni and Walker; then we'll go and have a chat with Poole"

With that being said, they then exit the hospital and are greeted by Lori who has already geared herself up to take down Loni and Walker. The rest of Five-0 then geared up and climbed into their cars and followed Lori to where Loni and Walker lived. Not far behind them were two HPD officers who would take Loni and Walker into custody, once Five-0 had captured them.

Ten minutes later Five-0 arrived at Loni and Walker's house. It was quiet, which was not out of the ordinary for this street. It was quiet enough to hear Loni and Walker arguing inside. They couldn't make out what it was about; hearing them was good enough. Five-0 then put their plan into action.

"Okay, Kono and Lori, you two take the back" said Steve. "Danny, Chin and I will take the front"

Not even five seconds passed before the team moved off to take their positions. When Kono and Lori reached the back door, they let Steve, Danny and Chin know they were in position. Once Five-0 was in position, they drew their guns and moved in. Without even alerting Loni and Walker that they were there, Steve broke down the door; as he always did.

"Five-0, don't move!" yelled Chin.

Of course when this is said, it doesn't always mean they won't move. Walker was quick to follow Five-0's orders, but Loni made a bold decision to run for it. This was Loni's first big mistake; he had no idea who was dealing with.

"Loni's running!" yelled Danny.

Danny, Steve and Kono go after him. Kono and Danny chase Loni out the back door while Steve goes through the front door, hoping to cut him off at some point. Meanwhile, Loni jumps the back fence without fail and with their training and experience; it would be no hard task for Kono and Danny either.

With the fence cleared, Loni obviously kept on trying to lose Danny and Kono. Loni then for some reason decides to stop running. It puzzles Kono and Danny why he would do this. When he stops, he reaches behind his back and pulls out a gun.

"Gun!" yelled Danny as he and Kono pull out their guns.

"Drop your weapon!" yelled Kono. "Do it now!"

"Do what she says!" Danny yelled.

Once again, he was failing to follow their orders. This guy was getting increasingly frustrating.

While this standoff was taking place, Steve runs around the corner behind Loni. Without any sort of hesitation, he draws his gun too.

"Hey! Loni!" yelled Steve. "It's over!"

Loni turns around only to see another cop pointing another gun at him. He was cornered. The Five-0 team knew as well as any other cop that cornering an armed suspect was extremely dangerous; because cornering a suspect could make do something incredibly stupid. They weren't wrong.

Some sort of switch flicked in Loni's brain and before any of them knew it, Loni started to fire his gun. The three Five-0 team members then took cover as best as they could. Danny and Kono got behind a car parked in the street, while Steve got behind a truck. This guy was so desperate to evade capture; he was willing to open fire on three cops just to do it. Being so skilled at what he did, Loni didn't feel he needed to take any sort of cover. This would be his second big mistake. While Loni turned his back to Steve to fire at Danny and Kono; Steve aimed at Loni's shoulder and fired. In a matter of a second, Loni was down and his gun was on the ground. They three Five-0 team members then emerged from behind their cover. Steve ran over to Loni lying on the ground and kicked his gun away from his hand. Steve then cuffed him while Kono called for an ambulance.

After hearing the shoot out, Chin and Lori drove over to the scene. Though their help wasn't needed, they were glad to see that their friends were okay.

"You guys good?" Chin asked.

"Yeah, were good" Steve replied. "Where's Walker?" he asked.

"HPD took him into custody" said Lori.

"Good, now all we have to do is to convince a guy who serving a life sentence to confess to hiring these guys to kill a family" said Danny.

Once the ambulance had taken Loni away, the team then packed up their stuff. While Chin, Kono and Lori headed back to headquarters; Danny and Steve would head to the prison to talk to Kai, which was probably not going to be an easy task.

Danny and Steve arrived at the prison no more than twenty minutes later to question Kai Poole. When they arrived at the prison, they noticed an ambulance parked outside. This didn't faze them one bit. Walking through all the security check points, Steve and Danny finally reached the foyer and were meet with all kinds of chaos. They then headed to the main desk and asked to see Kai Poole.

"Ah, we need to see Kai Poole" Steve asked as he and Danny pulled out their badges.

Their request was met with an awkward look from the warden. What was going on?

"What?" Danny asked. "Is all this chaos about him?"

"You could say that" said the prison warden.

The prison warden paused for a second before finishing his reply.

"Kai Poole committed suicide" said the warden.

"What? How?" asked Danny.

"Yeah, his wrists were slashed" the warden replied.

"There was nothing the paramedics could do for him"

"Okay, thank you" said Steve reluctantly.

Steve and Danny then turned away from the main desk and made their way to the prison's exit. They were glad that the case was over, but it wasn't the way they wanted it to end. But one questions still remained. Why did Kai Poole kill himself? He shouldn't have known that the cops were coming to question him about these murders. But what if he did?

While Steve and Danny were in the prison car park Steve rang Kono. After two rings, she picked up.

"Hey boss" said Kono. "How did it go?" she asked.

"It didn't" Steve replied.

"What? What are you talking about?" Kono asked.

"He killed himself" said Danny.

"We think that someone may have tipped him off that Steve and I were coming"

"And I'm thinking that it was Eric, Michael or Evan who did" said Steve.

"Okay, I'll call the officers that guarding Eric's hospital room and see if he made any phone calls" said Kono.

"Alright good, Danny and I will go down to HPD and ask about Michael and Evan's phone calls" said Steve.

They then hung up their phones and got to work.

As Steve and Danny were pulling up outside HPD, they got a phone call from Kono.

"Hey Kono, what've you go?" asked Steve.

"I called the two officers at the hospital and they said that there was no way he could've made a phone call without their knowledge" said Kono.

"What about you two?" she asked.

"We've just pulled up at HPD" said Steve. "We'll call you when we've got something"

"Alright" said Kono.

Danny and Steve then walked into HPD and headed to the front desk and asked if either Michael Loni or Evan Walker had made any phone calls since their arrests. The officer behind the desk said that one of them had made a phone call.

"Yeah one of them did" said the young female officer as looked at her computer.

"Alright, we need to know which one of them made that phone call" said Danny.

"And who they called" Steve added.

"Okay, here we go" said the officer. "Evan Walker called…"

"What? Who did he call?" Steve asked.

"He called someone at the Halawa Correctional Facility" said the officer.

"Okay, we need to talk Evan right now" said Steve.

Within five minutes, Steve and Danny got their wish.

They were in one of HPD's interview rooms questioning Evan Walker about his phone call to the prison.

"Why'd you make a phone call to Halawa Evan?" Steve asked. "Why'd you call Kai Poole?" he yelled.

"When I got here I wanted to have my one phone call" said Evan.

"So I decided to call Kai and warn him that the cops were coming to question him about the Malvern murders"

"Wait a minute" said Danny. "How'd you know we we're going to talk to Kai?" he asked.

"Look, it was pretty damn obvious that Eric would tell you guys everything if was caught" said Evan.

"And I was right"

"But guys, I didn't think Kai would kill himself" Evan added. "Is there anything else you want?" he asked.

Steve then looked up at Danny from his chair and both shook their heads and said "No"

"Enjoy prison" said Danny as he and Steve left the room.

As Steve and Danny climbed back into the car, Steve made a suggestion that Danny was hoping he would make.

"Hey, you want to grab a beer?" asked Steve. "My shout"

"Yeah" said Danny. "I'll call Chin, Kono and Lori on the way"

"Call April too" said Steve.

"Why? She can't drink" asked Danny.

"Yeah, I know that Danny" said Steve. "I just thought it would be nice to welcome her to Hawaii"

"Okay fine" said Danny. "You got your wallet?" he asked.

"Why do we have to go through this again?" asked Steve.

"Because we all know that when you shout us drinks you conveniently forget your wallet Steven" said Danny.

Steve then reaches for his side pocket and pulls out his wallet. Also just prove he has money on him, he opens it to show Danny.

"You happy now?" asked Steve.

"I'm very happy now, thanks for asking" said Danny.

Without saying a word, Steve starts the car, pulls out of the HPD car park and heads for the bar.

"And drive carefully" said Danny. "I would like to get there alive"


End file.
